Digital tuners allow user to easily tune music instruments, such as guitars. In particular, the digital tuner can provide an easy to understand display which allows the user to quickly determine the note being played and tune the music instrument so that the note produced is the note intended by the user.
However, these digital tuners suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, they must be close to the music instrument in order to produce an accurate reading. If it is not sufficiently close, then the digital tuner will be unable to measure the note properly and tuning the music instrument will become difficult or impossible. However, this means that either the user is holding the tuner or balancing it closely to the music instrument. Neither is desirable because neither replicates normal play positions by the user.
Some users clip the digital tuner to the headstock on the music instrument to ensure proximity. However, this is often a temporary solution at best as the clip must be removed before transport. In addition, the clip and tuner are visible to the audience so it is not aesthetically pleasing to leave on during a performance. Further, the clip can damage the finish of the music instrument while being used, placed or removed. Finally, the clip can cause an undesired “buzz” if it vibrates relative to the surface of the music instrument.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can attach a digital tuner to an instrument at locations other than the headstock. Additionally, there is a need in the art for the system to be capable of attachment for long periods of time, such as during transportation of the instrument. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to accurately transfer vibration to the tuner. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a system that can attach inconspicuously to the instrument, so that it is not obtrusive and distracting for the audience during a performance. Also, there is a need in the art for a system that would attach to instruments where a clip cannot be attached.